The present invention relates to tear opening features for containers, especially (but not limited to) corrugated cartons of the type, for example, used for shipment of canned or bottled goods. In particular, the invention is directed to a tear opening feature for a sealed carton having top and bottom walls and side walls, where opening of the container can be accomplished by removing a relatively wide strip of the container side wall, around its entire periphery. This enables complete separation of the top and bottom portions of the container, leaving the contents exposed in the truncated lower portion of the container, which includes a portion of the circumscribing side wall.
In accordance with the invention, a container is constructed to provide a pair of widely spaced tear bands, formed of relatively non-tearable material, secured in parallel relation to the inside surface of the container side wall, along the entire length of the wall portion to be opened, typically around the entire periphery. On the outside surface of the container there are provided a pair of widely spaced-apart guide strip elements, also arranged in parallel relation. The guide strip elements are aligned so that their respective inner edges are substantially aligned with the respective outer edges of the internal tear bands. The guide strips define between them a relatively wide section of container wall, which forms the wide tear strip portion.
At one end of the wall, a reinforced grip portion is provided, which is effectively attached to the spaced internal tear band elements. When the grip portion is engaged and pulled outwardly, the respective spaced-apart tear bands are simultaneously drawn outward, with a cutting/tearing action against the inner edges of the guide strips, causing a wide strip-like section of the wall to be torn away.
In a particularly preferred form of the invention, the tear band structure extends entirely about the periphery of the carton, so that upon completion of removal of the tear strip section, the upper portion of the container is entirely separated from the lower portion and can be lifted away to expose the contents of the container.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, and to the accompanying drawings.